kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
}} |japanese_voice = Daisuke Gori |anime=Episode 63A |manga = Seven Akuma Chojin Arc }} Satan (大魔王サタン Daimaō Satan) the shadowy Dark Lord of all Devil Chojin. 'About' Satan is an evil entity that acts as the lord of all Devil Chojin. He appears at several points during all three main series, and often as a disembodied cloud of smoke with the silhouette of a face. He has enough strength to directly influence many chojin, including gods like Goldman, whom he was able to gift a new body. In the recent 2011 sequel series, he is given a corporeal form and is a main villain. 'Story' Kinnikuman Satan makes his first appearance as the man behind Buffaloman's actions during the Seven Devil Chojin arc, being the one who made the deal with him to give him his signature 10,000,000 Chojin Power. When Buffaloman loses to Kinnikuman, Satan punishes him by impaling him with a black spike. Satan was also the one who gave Goldman his new body and the Six Devil Knights as his followers during the Six Devil Knights arc. When General Devil is defeated, Satan is forgotten until the end of the Perfect Origin arc. Kinnikuman (2011) After the defeat of The Man by General Devil, Satan decides to take matters into his hands because he feels that General Devil is not a true Devil Chojin. His first actions were to seal away the three factions in their headquarters and send out the Omega Centauri's Six Spears. According to Omegaman Aristera, Satan is just a mere informant and says that the Six Spears don't serve anyone. However, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix and Ataru Kinniku claim that Satan's using the Six Spears as pawns in his plan, which is revealed to Aristera personally by Satan himself. First, Aristera activates his Fire of Inner Strength and then Satan possesses him when he's about to kill The Man, letting Satan take over The Man's position. When Aristera and Mariquitaman lose to the combined forces of the Full Metal Jackets, Satan tries to kill him for going too soft on him. Mariquitaman gets in the way at the last second, though. Satan reveals that he could create a physical body of his own in order to get rid of the obstacles in his path. With his new body, Satan easily dispatches Brocken Jr., Ataru and Aristera because the three Chojin are still worn down from their earlier tag-team match. Luckily, Justiceman steps in at the last second, challenging Satan to a one-on-one match/ Satan tries attacking again, but Justiceman stops him with an armlock. In response, Satan throws him aside, slamming Justiceman against the turnbuckle. As Ataru escapes the floating ring with Mariquitaman and Aristera, he yells Justiceman's name. Luckily, Justiceman calmly gets up. Satan thinks that Justiceman's got a swollen ego for saying that he'll fight Satan in the name of justice. Satan admits that he would have some trouble fighting against The Man, but fighting against a lackey of his will be a piece of cake. Satan will shatter Justiceman's misguided confidence into pieces with his new body. Justiceman will be the first offering to him. Justiceman asks Satan why he would grow a new body. Justiceman notes that Satan always seeks out new hosts because he's so paranoid. Creating a new body is not like Satan at all. To Justiceman, Satan's already revealed his hand. Justiceman theorizes that this contradiction is connected to the recent chaos going on lately. Satan orders Justiceman to be silent. Justiceman retorts that Satan might be upset after getting elbowed in the face. Justiceman corrects him and properly introduces himself as the Perfect Sixth of the Perfect Origin. Justiceman has lived for countless eons and he will beat threats like Satan through the teachings of The Man. After all, Justiceman's here to protect the Chojin world's promising future! With that, Justiceman grabs Satan by the arm and throws him, but Satan reverses that and knees Justiceman in the gut. Satan thinks that there's no hope for the Chojin world. The only thing that exists is dark despair. The more despair exists in this world, the stronger Satan becomes. Satan slams Justiceman's head into the mat and elbows him in the neck. Satan thinks that Justiceman's pathetic and that he'll never protect the Chojin world in a state like this. It shouldn't be a problem for Satan to change things for the worse. Satan grabs Justiceman's legs and slams his face into the turnbuckle. Satan's not done yet, though. There's more pain on the way. As Satan delivers a beatdown on Justiceman, Satan announces that he will destroy Justiceman until his pride and face are completely gone. Seeing as the match has barely lasted for five minutes, Satan decides to check on Justiceman's barely damaged mug. Clearly upset, Satan proclaims that he cannot stand Justiceman's kind at all. Justiceman makes Satan bubble with rage. Justiceman can keep up the act all he wants, but Satan's through with playing around. It's time for one of Satan's finishers, the Satanic Soul Branding! Anyone who stands in Satan's way will get a one way trip into oblivion! And thus, Satan does that move on Justiceman. Kinnikuman Nisei (More to Come) 'Techniques' Satanic Soul Branding: 'Satan leaps into the air with his opponent and tugs on their arms while keeping their legs locked with his left leg and adding pressure to the neck with his right leg. He then slams his opponent into the canvas with a Calf Branding. 'Career Information (More to Come) 'Trivia' *'Laugh:' Giré-Raré (ギレラレー) 'Gallery' Satan.gif|Satan's first form Satan_fisi.jpg|Satan's physical form (Color) SatnPhysbody.jpg|Satan's physical form (Manga) Satanmorph1.jpg|Satan's body begins to breaking ... Satanmorph2.jpg|And after a long time ... Satantruebody.jpg|He shows his true body 'References' Successions 'Navigation' ja:サタン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Deities Category:Characters from Makai